


Lust

by mariadelaOMG



Series: Teach Me How To Dance [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consent is Sexy, Costumes, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadelaOMG/pseuds/mariadelaOMG
Summary: One shots of IwaOi smut based on my fic Teach me how to dance (in no chronological order)But it's basically porn without plot so, read them and enjoy ;)Index:1- You're the one that I want2- The Horny Weekend
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Teach Me How To Dance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954438
Comments: 15
Kudos: 144





	1. You're the one that I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween 2022. San Juan, Argentina.
> 
> Two young men in love decide to attend a costume party as a legendary movie couple.
> 
> Will they make it back home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy and horny Halloween everyone!

Hajime stood in line behind a group of men dressed as firefighters. The black leather jacket was starting to make him sweat -after one year living in San Juan, he still wasn’t used to its weather- and he wanted to remove it but Tooru would kill him if he did. He also had to control himself so as not to run his hand through his slicked hair. He had argued that it didn’t matter for the costume and Tooru had gasped, offended. Hajime chuckled softly to himself. The things he did for his fiancé.

He checked the time on his phone. There were ten minutes left for midnight, when the club would open the doors and there was still no trace of Tooru. He turned to try to distinguish his figure at the end of the street and sighed when he failed. Tooru didn’t let Hajime watch him all dressed up before because otherwise _you’re gonna pop a boner and pound me right there and then and I want to party_! Tooru had begun the sentence grinning and ended up pouting. Hajime snorted. Damn, he was whipped.

Suddenly, he heard people whistling behind him and turned his head. His heart stopped. Tooru was trotting to him in some red high heels -that Hajime didn’t know he owned- which enhanced his long legs. His thick thighs wrapped in black _skinny_ high-waisted leather pants that made Hajime pray for him to turn around and see how they’d fit his ass. He was wearing a black top that exposed those shoulders and collarbones he loved to bite and mark, with thin small sleeves that his biceps were about to torn. And his face. God, _his face_. Tooru was perfect, that was a fact. He looked gorgeous just woken up, or hungover, or all sweaty after a match, but in that moment, with smoky eyes and shiny red lipstick, he looked sinful. To top the perfect costume: the curly blonde iconic wig.

Tooru didn’t want to be recognized. After the Olympics, he became a sensation in Argentina, especially San Juan. When he posted a picture of the two of them and the engagement ring on Instagram, he had gone viral and couldn’t walk around his neighborhood without being stopped at least twice a day. He didn’t want to risk it that night, he wanted to be unrecognizable. And he had managed. The only way to know that man was Tooru was the determination with which he was approaching Hajime while ignoring all those pervs that surrounded him.

Tooru was four steps away from him when one of those firefighters stood between them.

“You’re so pretty, dolly, why don’t you come with us?” 

“Back off, douchebag.” Tooru replied with the most disgusted face Hajime had ever seen him. He passed by the man and walked to Hajime, who was smirking, amused.

“Tooru?”

“Tell me about it, _stud_.” He winked and licked his lips. Hajime raised an eyebrow.

“Have you been practicing that line in front of the mirror?”

“Maybe. Did you like it?” A sly grin appeared on his face.

“Come here.” Hajime grabbed him from the belt and pulled him towards himself. Tooru towered over him with those ten centimeters extra and Hajime would never admit it but it was definitely a turn on.

Tooru’s mouth formed a smug smile while putting his arms around his shoulders and bending over to kiss him. Hajime’s tongue danced over Tooru’s bottom lip, feeling his lipstick, before biting it. He slid his hands around his waist, gripping firmly, and Tooru’s throat let out a soft moan that traveled down Hajime. He broke the kiss and began peppering Tooru’s jawline and neck with light kisses.

“Let’s go home…”

“Told you you wouldn’t resist.” Tooru whispered into his ear, and Hajime’s brain began thinking of ways the party would be cancelled.

But he wasn’t lucky. He even sucked on Tooru’s favorite neck spot but his fiancé seemed immune to his charms that night, he only laughed at him. The bouncer took their tickets and they entered the club, which was decorated with spider webs, bats hanging from the ceiling and orange, white and black balloons.

They walked to the bar with hands in each other’s back pockets. Tooru ordered them Vampire kisses, which were basically Cosmopolitan with another name, and two blood shots. _Cherry liquor_ , Hajime’s brain provided as he swallowed the drink. With his cup on one hand, Tooru held the other and led them to the dancing floor that was getting crowded. _Thriller_ was sounding through the speakers. Hajime rolled his eyes. How original.

He was calmly dancing with Tooru when his biggest fear that night happened. Hajime recognized the first notes of the one fucking song he didn’t want to hear that night. Clearly the DJ had seen them and thought it’d be fun. Hajime wanted to die of shame while Tooru beamed. He dragged him to the center of the floor where people were pulling away to make room for them and Hajime tensed, which Tooru immediately noticed. He pecked him briefly and told him to just follow his movements. Tooru danced smoothly. He was spinning, shaking his shoulders, swinging his hips… All without letting Hajime’s hand go. He was giving it his everything while Hajime laughed, trying his best to copy him. When the song ended, Tooru grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. He muttered _I love you_ against his lips and Hajime melted.

Two Vampire kisses and a few shots later Hajime had loosened up completely. He rolled his hips against Tooru’s as if his life depended on it at the rhythm of some Latin song. The place was crowded and there were none millimeters left between them -not as if there’d have been some if they had room. They kissed lazily, Hajime with his neck rolled back more than normal due to the high heels but he wasn’t complaining. Tooru’s arms rested on his shoulders, while Hajime had his own on his hips. He slid them towards Tooru’s butt and squeezed it, drawing out a soft whimper from his throat that traveled straight to his crotch.

Tooru had promised him that as soon as the club announced the winning couple of the costume contest they’d go home. He had also promised another thing that Hajime didn’t allow himself to think about because he didn’t want to have an erection in public.

The song ended and the DJ proclaimed they’d communicate the decision in ten minutes, before playing more reggaeton. Tooru grabbed Hajime’s hips and pressed his chest to his back. Hajime felt his breath in his ear and couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Tooru’s hand and dragged him out of the dancing floor. They walked in the bathroom right when one stall was freed and skipped the line, raising some complaints. Hajime pushed Tooru inside and locked the door. Tooru grinned when Hajime slammed his back to the wall and opened his mouth to tease him but before any words could come out Hajime was already on him.

He explored his mouth thoroughly, tasting the cherry from the shots they had taken, making Tooru roll his eyes and whimper, clawing at his sides. He grabbed Hajime’s belt to pull him closer, his hips rubbing against his front desperately. The sounds of kisses, grunts and some moans when Tooru attacked Hajime’s neck were enough to have the men outside cheering them on. Hajime slid a hand between their bodies to feel his evident boner, making Tooru whine. Hajime chuckled deeply.

“What do we have here?”

“Do something… Please Hajime…”

“Already begging?” He grinned and leaned forward to nib his ear, tightening his touch, forcing a moan out of Tooru.

At that moment, they heard someone coming in the bathroom yelling that the contest was starting. Hajime and Tooru stilled in their stall, slightly panting. They listened to the noises outside. People laughing, water running, and silence. When they figured they were alone, Hajime took a step back, a smug smile on his face. He rubbed his thumb over Tooru’s bottom lip, ruining his lipstick even more. Tooru looked at Hajime with hunger in his eyes and his cock twitched.

They didn’t say anything as Hajime unlocked the door and walked back to the bathroom. Tooru looked in the mirror and pulled out the lipstick bar. He stared at Hajime’s reflection while applying it, and he stared back at him. He licked his lips, grinning, teasing him, and bit the bottom one. 

“Do you wanna know the name of this shade?” Hajime cocked an eyebrow, impassive. Tooru turned and walked to him slowly. The only sound in the room, the clatter of his heels against the tiles. When he was close enough, he bent forward, lips barely brushing Hajime’s ear. “ _Pleasure me… red_.” 

Tooru’s deep voice sent a shiver down his spine and it took Hajime all of his self-control not to force him on his knees right there. He took a long breath. Tooru stepped back and flashed him an amused smile. Hajime decided he needed to be teased. He moved his hand to the back of Tooru’s neck, forcing him to bend forward. Tooru closed his eyes, expecting to be kissed. After a couple of seconds, he frowned and opened them. Hajime was barely a centimeter away from his lips, grinning. Tooru pouted and Hajime let out a deep laugh, grabbed his hand and led them outside.

They stood at the back of the room, behind the crowd. The club had stopped the music and the DJ was giving a speech no one was paying attention to. Hajime glanced at Tooru, who was still pouting. He smiled and rolled his eyes. Then, he moved his hand to his jaw and forced him to turn his head. Hajime stood on his tiptoes before giving him a soft and loud kiss that ended with Tooru’s giggle.

“Better?” Hajime whispered against his lips and Tooru nodded and hugged him tightly from behind.

He peppered Hajime’s neck with light pecks while the waitress walked to the stage carrying the envelope with the winners.

“Okay, okay, everyone calm down!” The DJ laughed. He took the envelope and opened it. “The winners of a night at Del Bono Park Hotel are…” He read the card. “Edward Scissorhands and Beetlejuice!”

“What the hell?!” Tooru exclaimed, though it was muffled by the music that began blasting through the speakers and only Hajime and a couple of nuns heard him. “They’re not even in the same movie!”

“Who cares?” Hajime chuckled.

“I do! This is unfair! This-” Hajime squeezed his butt and the rest of the sentence disappeared from Tooru’s mind.

“We can go home now.” Hajime’s rough whisper made Tooru’s legs tremble. He looked at him with determined eyes.

“I hope you don’t get lost this time.”

“And what if I do?” Hajime grabbed Tooru’s ass and brought him closer. “We may end somewhere interesting…” He kissed Tooru’s collarbone and he sighed.

“Though I might have enjoyed your exhibitionism in the past, Hajime, I’d rather be home for what I have in mind.” Tooru whispered in his ear.

Hajime took a step back and stared at him with a cocked eyebrow and a sly smile. Tooru winked and grabbed Hajime’s hand, leading them out of the club. Once outside, they ran, but after merely two hundred meters of Tooru cursing on his heels he quitted and ordered Hajime to give him a piggyback ride. He tried to argue but Tooru stood still with his arms crossed and the last thing Hajime wanted was to make him angry. He sighed and Tooru jumped on his back, giggling. Hajime mentally thanked all his hours of gym for preventing him from falling forward.

As soon as their door was opened, Tooru threw his heels in the living room. Hajime left the keys on their entrance cabinet and hugged him from behind. Tooru gasped in surprise and melted when Hajime began licking and sucking on his neck, drawing out soft whimpers from his throat.

“Take this off.” Hajime grunted while pulling slightly from the wig. Tooru laughed and began removing the clips. Hajime helped him with the ones on the back of his head and when all of them were on the floor he threw it away. Tooru ran a hand through his hair and turned to look at him. Hajime’s heart skipped a beat.

He was gorgeous. His disheveled hair framing his face wonderfully, his long eyelashes that looked infinite thanks to the rimmel… And those red lips that’d been tempting him all night. He couldn’t wait to have them around his cock as Tooru had promised.

They stumbled through the apartment, lips locked until they reached their bedroom, where Hajime slammed Tooru against the closet. He slid his hands from his waist to his butt, cupping his ass cheeks as Tooru pulled his hair, forcing his head back, exposing his neck and licking a stripe up to his earlobe. Hajime growled and grabbed him harder while Tooru rolled his hips against him.

“Someone’s needy.” Hajime chuckled.

“As if I was the only one.” Tooru retorted before attacking his mouth again.

Tooru thrusted his tongue inside, exploring every nook and cranny, leaving no place free from sin. The hand on Hajime’s hair pushed him impossibly closer while the other ran up from his hips to his jaw, forcing him in place. Hajime grabbed Tooru’s forearms and moaned shamelessly into his mouth. Tooru sucked his tongue and his bottom lip, the feeling traveling straight to Hajime’s groin, making him break the kiss.

“If I’m not mistaken, you promised me something yesterday…” Hajime whispered against his mouth, and Tooru smiled at him full of lust.

“You remember correctly.” Tooru grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and in a swift motion their positions were changed.

Hajime was caged between Tooru’s body and the wardrobe door. Tooru slid his leather jacket down his arms and began unbuckling his belt, all while peppering his throat with soft kisses. Once he unzipped his pants, Tooru straightened up and looked at him with a smug smile on his face before kneeling in front of him. Their eyes were locked as Tooru lowered his pants, exposing his black briefs that were barely holding his hard on. Tooru grabbed his shaft over the clothes, pressing a soft kiss on the tip and Hajime sighed. The view of Tooru on his knees was always a joy but in that moment it was frustrating. He was slightly biting all his length, grinning and without breaking eye contact. It was driving Hajime mad. He took a grip of Tooru’s hair and pushed him against him.

“Enough teasing…”

Tooru let out a deep laugh and moved his hands to the edge of the boxers, removing them with a quick movement and Hajime’s cock finally sprung free. Tooru placed a hand flat against his thigh and the other wrapped around his cock.

“Watch me.” He said before taking him into his mouth.

Hajime fought the impulse of rolling his head back, looking at Tooru as he had commanded. He’d never get used to the warm feeling around him, to the sight of his lover, parted lips, bobbing his head up and down, over and over again. The look was too erotic, with the red lipstick ruined. Tooru hummed and the vibrations on his cock made Hajime unable to contain the pleasure moans that were drawn out from his throat. Tooru circled the tip with his tongue before letting it go.

“Do you like it?” Tooru’s voice sounded a little rough and with a taint of amusement. He was clearly enjoying taking Hajime apart.

“You know I do.” He answered once he could order his thoughts. 

“Hope you’re prepared.” Tooru whispered while shifting his position a bit so he was more comfortable. “That was just an appetizer.” He nailed his hands on his ass and sank until his nose brushed against his pubes.

The moan that the action ripped out from Hajime was out of this world. His free hand joined the other on Tooru’s hair and his grip tightened. He had never stopped looking down. He could see Tooru’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration and a few tears appearing in the corner of his eyes. Hajime didn’t move until Tooru palmed his butt, their agreed signal. He pushed his hips back before slamming forward again down his throat. Tooru moaned around him and Hajime couldn't control it anymore. He rolled his head back and began bucking his hips into the warmth. He thrusted in and out without mercy. They both knew their limits.

He pulled Tooru off and whined at the sight of his wrecked face. Tooru took a deep breath and Hajime pushed into him again. Gagging sounds, loud whimpers and whispers of Tooru’s name filling the space around them. He felt the heat running through his body, piling in his lower abdomen, and then a hand palming his thigh. Hajime’s hips stilled and Tooru let go coughing.

“Shit, Tooru, sorry…”

“Don’t.” His voice was rasped and he leaned forward to rest his forehead on his hip bone.

Hajime caressed his rimmel-stained cheeks gently and opened his mouth to apologize again but Tooru grabbed the base of his cock and began sucking his tip again, leaving Hajime no option but to whine again. In that brief break he had cooled down a bit, but with Tooru’s administrations, the heat quickly returned. It was years and years of experience that played against Hajime, who fought with all his strength not to fall off the cliff.

“Tooru…” Hajime pulled his hair and felt Tooru smile around his cock, sucking lightly as his hand masturbated the shaft that wasn’t in his mouth. Tooru moved his other hand to his testicles and Hajime felt about to burst. “Tooru… Stop, I…” He locked eyes with Tooru, who didn’t stop his movements. Hajime let out a loud moan and rolled his head back. He felt it, he was in the tunnel, and then Tooru’s touch disappeared from his skin. Hajime growled and looked down frustrated. Tooru was grinning and licking his red lips.

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

“I wanna fuck you.”

“I know.” Tooru’s grin grew bigger and stood up.

He leaned forward to kiss him but Hajime pushed him back. Tooru fell on the bed laughing and crawled to the nightstand to grab the condoms and lube while Hajime undressed completely.

“The cherry one.” Tooru cocked an eyebrow and looked behind him, discovering a naked Hajime climbing on the bed. He knew what that meant and his cock twitched painfully in his pants.

Tooru took the bottle and threw it to Hajime who caught it gracefully. He began crawling back slowly, wiggling his hips, teasing his fiancé. Hajime grunted and grabbed his ankle, dragging him and forcing him to lay face up. His hands traveled to his front and unbuttoned the leather pants. Hajime tried to slide them down Tooru’s legs but they were too skinny. Tooru raised his hips laughing while Hajime fought against the garment. It took them a while -Tooru’s clothes were embedded to his body and Hajime didn’t know how he could have breathed until then- but finally they were both naked.

Tooru’s swollen cock defied Hajime, who only wanted to devour it. But he controlled himself. He had other plans in mind. He smirked at Tooru, running a hand up and down his thigh, and he read his mind. Tooru rolled on the bed and got on his fours in front of Hajime, arching his back and burying his face on the pillow.

Hajime knelt behind him and opened the bottle of lube, dropping a small amount right on his asshole, making Tooru wail for the cold. He grabbed his butt and separated his ass cheeks. He stayed still, wanting Tooru to become desperate for the next touch. When he turned his head pouting, Hajime bent forward and pressed a wet kiss on his hole. Tooru buried his face again on the pillow and let out a muffled whine. Hajime grinned against him and began circling the rim with the tip of his tongue before sliding it in slightly. Tooru trembled under his touch and placed a hand on their headboard to push back, trying to force Hajime to go deeper. Instead, he stopped and bit his butt.

“Stop or _I_ will.”

Tooru whined again but obeyed and dropped his hand. Hajime continued his administrations, eating him thoroughly. The taste of Tooru and cherry a delicious combo on his tongue.

Without stopping licking him, Hajime opened the bottle once again to coat his fingers. He slid his tongue as deep as he could while his index pressed lightly on the rim. Tooru gasped when Hajime pushed the finger past it and joined his appendix inside of him. He removed his tongue and leaned back, sitting on his heels. He watched Tooru’s hole gaping around his finger and decided to put another in. Hajime heard Tooru cursing against the pillow and stilled until he sighed _okay_. Hajime scissored them, stretching him open and then he began thrusting his fingers in and out slowly, curling them when they were at that spot that made Tooru whimper so erotically. Hajime sped up the movement of his wrist, pressing his fingertips on his prostate, not giving Tooru a moment of rest.

Tooru turned his head on the pillow and looked at Hajime with pleading eyes. _More_ , he muttered. More, Hajime gave him. He pulled out his two fingers and a third joined them circling the rim before pushing deep inside. Tooru let out his lewdest moan that night. Hajime prepared him meticulously, applying a bit more of lube. His cock twitched watching Tooru swallowing his fingers to the hilt, hearing him moaning shamelessly. They were going to get another complaint from the neighbors, he was sure of it.

Hajime hit his prostate once more and Tooru gasped, slamming his fist to the wall. He raised his face from the pillow and turned to look at Hajime fiercely, his makeup ruined and drool falling from his mouth.

“Fuck me. _Please_ , fuck me.” Hajime chuckled.

“If you insist…” Hajime ripped the condom package and slid it on his cock. He turned Tooru over and placed himself between his legs. “I wanna see you.” Hajime whispered in his ear as he grabbed his cock and aligned it with Tooru’s hole.

They kissed and moaned against each other’s mouths as Hajime pushed his cock completely inside him. Their tongues danced while Tooru ran his hands down Hajime’s back, scratching it until they reached his butt. He pushed him even deeper inside him, drawing out equal sighs from their throats.

Hajime rolled his hips at a slow pace, drinking Tooru’s soft whimpers, sucking his tongue. They weren’t in a hurry. No friends about to burst in, no hotels check out times, no planes to take. But that didn’t matter, Tooru had always been impatient. He dug his heels onto the mattress and rocked his hips forward, meeting Hajime mid-thrust.

Little by little, their rhythm increased. They panted and moaned and those sounds mixed with the slaps of skin against skin. Hajime whispered all kinds of sweet things directly to Tooru’s ear. _I love you, you’re so good, you take me so well, love the sounds you make, eres precioso amor mío…_

The praise sent Tooru to orbit. Hajime felt him clenching around him and angled himself better to rub against his prostate continually. Tooru arched his back and rolled his eyes. Hajime leaned back a bit to wrap Tooru’s cock in his hand and pumped him at the rhythm of his hips. He came embarrassingly fast after that. Just a few movements of Hajime’s wrist and he spilled all over his hand and stomach. Tooru’s hole became impossibly tight and Hajime followed him with a deep grunt, unable to hold it back anymore.

They stood still for a moment, panting, catching their breath. Hajime had his eyes closed and his forehead rested against Tooru’s. Tooru released his grip from Hajime’s butt and ran his hands up his torso until his cheeks, where he cleaned a sweat drop.

Hajime blindly tried to kiss him. He missed his mouth but Tooru didn’t complain when his lips met his nose. They giggled and Hajime opened his eyes.

“Tooru…” He smiled and kissed him briefly. Hajime said his name with the adoration Tooru was never getting used to. His brain was already preparing to answer him _I love you too_ when Hajime spoke up. “You look like a panda.”

It caught Tooru so off guard that he couldn’t even be offended. He blinked a couple times and let out a loud chuckle.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to shower then.”

“I’m with you.”

Hajime pulled out of him. He tied the condom and threw it in the trash can while Tooru climbed out of bed -careful of not staining the sheets- and walked to the bathroom. Hajime hugged him from behind and peppered the space between his shoulder blades with light kisses while they waited for the water to run at the perfect temperature. Tooru inevitably melt.

They stepped into the shower and kissed gently under the water. Tooru massaged Hajime’s scalp, washing away the gel from his hair. After all of it was gone, Hajime rolled his head back and Tooru grabbed the shower head to remove the soap. Then, their roles reversed. It was a routine they had practiced countless times.

They let themselves remain under the running water for a bit when they finished, with Tooru’s hands cupping Hajime’s face, kissing him reverently. He’d never get tired of it.

Hajime grabbed his hand and brought the ring he had slid in his finger last December to his lips.

“I can’t wait to marry you.”

“Just a few more months, Iwa-chan. Just a few more months.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Iwaoi dressed up as Grease belongs to the great Lydia who delighted us with her wonderful [art!](https://twitter.com/LydiaGalleta/status/1319244667867832320)
> 
> And Irene has made a terrific [fanart!!](https://twitter.com/inrendne/status/1322345322757132289)
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/makemeadrink_13)


	2. The Horny Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened between Tooru and Hajime after the first time they slept together.
> 
> aka: That morning, Tooru rode Hajime on the couch.
> 
> (It's basically porn with very little plot, there's no need to have read Teach me how to dance previously)

It was better than in Hajime’s wildest fantasies.

Tooru’s squirming body on top of him, head rolled back, loud moans leaving his throat every time he sank down. Hajime scratched his back at the same time the head of his cock rubbed against his sweet spot.

“Fuck.” Tooru hissed and looked down at a grinning Hajime.

His hands left the back of the couch and ran to cup his face, determined to erase that smug smile with his mouth. Hajime clawed at his back even more when Tooru sucked on his tongue, drawing a whine out of his throat. Tooru smiled against his lips and began rolling his hips slowly. Hajime cursed. How could he be that good? Tooru lifted his body until only the tip of Hajime’s cock was inside of him, and stopped his movements.

Tooru chuckled deeply when Hajime looked at him frowning. Tooru kissed his furrowed eyebrows and then threw his head back and _moaned_ as he clenched his muscles around him while lowering his hips again. The sound Hajime made was almost animalistic. His hands wandered down his skin and stilled once they reached Tooru’s waist.

Tooru cocked an eyebrow and Hajime grinned at him. He lifted Tooru, making him lose balance and forcing him to put his hands back on the sofa. Hajime positioned himself better and thrusted up and down one time, earning a whine from Tooru.

“You’re not the one in charge.” Hajime bit Tooru’s neck before setting a ruthless pace.

Tooru had been teasing him too long. They had agreed not to repeat it and barely ten minutes later Tooru had casually put his legs over him and innocently, as if unaware, began rubbing his feet against his groin. Hajime had looked at him with a cocked eyebrow but Tooru hadn’t stopped. He had bitten his bottom lip and, staring straight at him, had pressed his heel against his cock, smirking when he found it already hard. Hajime had grunted _come here_ and a second later, Tooru was on his lap kissing him.

At that moment, Tooru was a panting mess above him. He kept chanting Hajime’s name and nickname between his gasps and whines; kept staring at him with half lidded eyes filled with lust. And Hajime was discovering he loved that look on him. His hands had moved from his waist to his ass cheeks, which felt perfect under his palms.

“I-Iwa-chan… Slow down, please… I-” Tooru’s words were cut off by a well directed thrust against his prostate.

_No_ , was the first thought that crossed Hajime’s mind. No, he didn’t want to slow down. He wanted to keep bucking his hips up, keep feeling Tooru clenching around him, keep hearing his breathless moans against his lips. But he wasn’t that far gone. It took a huge amount of willpower but Hajime managed to comply, finally stopping the movement of his hips.

“Are you okay?” He asked, truly concerned, removing a lock of hair from Tooru’s sweaty face.

“Y-yeah…” Tooru smiled and rested his head on Hajime’s palm before looking at him amused. “But with that rhythm I couldn’t touch myself.” He kissed him briefly and grinned. “And I _really_ wanna cum, Hajime.”

Hajime cocked an eyebrow while the corners of his mouth curled up in a smug smile. His hands wandered up and down those thick thighs that were strangling him. Tooru closed his eyes and sighed, sliding one hand between their bodies, from Hajime’s neck down his chest, abs… Hajime gripped his wrist before Tooru could grab his neglected cock.

“Please.” He whined.

“Move.” Hajime put Tooru’s hand on his shoulder and then wrapped his own around his cock, earning a gasp from Tooru. “I’ve got you.”

Hajime began stroking his shaft slowly, the lube he had used previously to stretch him helping with the motion. Tooru whimpered and rolled his hips once, twice, before lifting his body. When he went down, Hajime bucked his hips up, meeting him mid-thrust, making them both moan.

Their rhythm increases quickly. What had been gentle strokes and shallow thrusts had turned into Hajime burying himself to the hilt at the maddening pace with which his hand pumped Tooru’s cock. He tried to rub his prostate repeatedly, but it was hard; he hit it right one out of ten times. Despite that, Tooru felt himself closer and closer with each thrust.

Tooru grabbed Hajime’s face and kissed him ferociously, teeth sinking in his lips, drawing out a grunt from his throat. Hajime rocked his hips up forcing Tooru to whisper _gonna cum_ , _gonna cum_ over his lips. Hajime nodded and his hand focused on the head of his cock. Five seconds later, Tooru’s whole body trembled and white thick stripes stained Hajime’s chest.

Hearing Tooru’s last moan, watching him shutting his eyes and arching his back, feeling his insides tightening around him… Hajime came almost immediately after.

“Perfect.” Hajime threw his head back “Tooru, you’re so fucking perfect…” He grunted as he spilled in the condom.

Tooru collapsed on top of him, hiding his head in the crook of his neck so Hajime couldn’t see the blush on his face upon hearing those words. Tooru felt his hands sliding around his waist, resting on his lower back where they began caressing him in circles. He felt like jelly already but somehow that action had him melting even more against Hajime’s chest.

“So much for not repeating, huh?” Tooru blushed harder.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Hajime chuckled. “It felt great.” Tooru’s heart skipped a beat.

“Yeah.”

It had sounded a bit broken so Hajime frowned. One of his hands ran to Tooru’s shoulder, pushing him in order to see his face. Tooru was flushed and in his eyes there was something Hajime couldn’t read. He caressed his cheek.

“Are you okay?” Tooru smiled and nodded. “Did I hurt you?”

“Not at all.”

Tooru doubted for a moment, but then he leaned forward and kissed him. It startled Hajime at first but soon enough he was moving his lips against his. His hand traveled down Tooru’s skin and joined the other one on his hips. They both sighed when Hajime pulled out and Tooru looked down. He immediately widened his eyes and covered Hajime’s with his hand, so quick that it felt like a smack.

“What the fuck?”

“Don’t look down!”

“Why? What is it?”

“Nothing! Just-”

All of Tooru’s blood had run to his face, he was sure of it. He had never been more embarrassed. He couldn’t let Hajime see _that_ , but he had run out of luck already. Hajime pushed his hand away and looked between them. It didn’t take him long to figure out what Tooru had seen. Hajime looked at his face, blushed and scared of his reaction, and he could only burst out laughing and hugged him.

“Tooru, I know damn well where I am putting it in, you know? It’s normal.”

“I know! But- Agh!” Tooru hid his face again in his neck while Hajime chuckled. “It’s embarrassing.”

“I guess I shouldn’t tell you it also happened last night, should I?” Tooru whined.

“I’m never having sex again.”

“I pity your future boyfriend.”

Hajime laughed, but Tooru tensed. Those words squeezed Tooru’s chest so hard it knocked the air out of his lungs. Hajime kept caressing him and Tooru felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes. What future boyfriend? He only wanted him. Hajime. Iwa-chan. His best friend. But he knew what they had done didn’t mean that much for Hajime. His voice didn’t even falter mentioning Tooru with someone else.

“We should clean up.” Hajime whispered.

Tooru nodded and stood up at the same time that Hajime removed the condom and tied it, carefully placing it on the table. Then, he also stood up. Tooru felt exposed, naked next to him, which was silly considering everything, but Hajime was staring at him intensely and his legs were trembling and it wasn’t from the sex and Tooru needed to run to his bedroom and hide away so he didn’t reveal his feelings. But Hajime took his hand.

“Are you gonna shower with me, now?” He grinned. Tooru’s heart stopped.

“Y-yeah.”

* * *

It was supposed to be just a shower, but apparently Tooru’s cock wanted more.

It had been a bit awkward at first, to stand naked in the bathroom without talking, waiting for the water to run at the perfect temperature. Luckily, once they stepped into the shower, things changed.

They had pressed their bodies together under the shower head to get wet and the heat coming from each other had been too much. Tooru had lowered his gaze from Hajime’s eyes to his mouth and had bitten his bottom lip. Hajime had understood him perfectly and they had begun kissing again. Tooru rested his hands on his hips while Hajime put his arms around his neck. A whimper left Tooru’s throat when his tongue was sucked, making his knees weak. The water was soaking them, making their bodies slide alongside each other more easily.

“You’re so soft…” Hajime whispered into his ear.

His lips traveled down his neck, showering all the way with soft kisses before biting hard. Tooru rolled his eyes and threw his head back when he began sucking, for sure leaving him marked, which only added fuel to the fire he was feeling inside. Tooru felt his cock coming back to life thanks to the continued rubbing against Hajime’s own and the way he was devouring his neck. He had cum barely fifteen minutes ago and he was already again hard rock and in direct need of release. Of course, Hajime had noticed.

“Need some help over here?” Hajime had let out a deep chuckle at the same time he had taken Tooru’s cock on his hand. Tooru hadn’t been able to do anything more than gasp and mutter _yes please_.

And just after a few strokes, Hajime had closed the running water and kneeled in front of him.

Hajime put a hand on his chest to signal him to lean on the wall and Tooru obeyed, with his eyes fixed on Hajime’s face, mouth so close to his cock. He gulped.

“You don’t need to-”

“I want to.” Hajime positioned himself better on the bathtub. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to.” He mumbled.

Hajime wrapped his fingers around his length, pumping him at a slow pace while he peppered Tooru’s abdomen with light kisses. His other hand rested on his thigh, caressing him gently. Tooru didn’t know what to do, his arms fell to his sides, he had no idea where to put his hands and with each stroke from Hajime his brain became more and more useless. Finally, he decided to lean one on the tiles and to run the other through Hajime’s hair. Hajime seemed to like it because he looked up and smiled, before closing his mouth over his head.

Tooru groaned and fought the impulse to close his eyes. He didn’t wanna miss a thing. Hajime made circles with his tongue before pushing further into his mouth, careful not to touch him with his teeth. He sucked over as much of him as he could which caused Tooru to moan loudly, a broken _Hajime_ leaving his lips. Hajime swirled his tongue over the head one, two, three times before letting go with a beautiful _pop_.

“Tell me what you want.”

Tooru looked down and he was about to burst only with the sight of Hajime nuzzling his cock while staring at him with lust-filled eyes. He grabbed him from the base to keep him steady before giving him a long stroke over his whole length. With the help of the hand in his hair, Tooru guided him to the head again. Hajime smiled and kissed it.

“Tell me, or I won’t do anything.” Tooru whined, blood running to his face.

“Suck me, _please_. And stroke it, and-” He wailed when Hajime sucked his tip slightly. “I don’t know. Iwa-chan, do whatever you want with me.”

Hajime’s face lit up, as if deep down that was what he wanted to hear. His right hand began pumping him faster while the left one gripped his hip. His mouth closed around his cock once again, taking all he could inside of him. Tooru whimpered and his fingers pulled from Hajime’s hair, making him hum around his shaft. 

Tooru felt the heat and the pressure building in his lower abdomen and bit his lips, forcing himself to last a bit longer. It wasn’t fair. How could Hajime be so good at that?; or maybe it was Tooru’s inexperience. Either way, the sensations that were overwhelming his body and the erotic view he had before him had him about to reach the point of no return. Hajime bobbed his head at the pace of his hand while his tongue swirled on his tip.

“Not gonna last.” Tooru cried out, trying to warn him.

He pulled from his hair and bucked his hips a little, burying more of himself in Hajime’s heat. Hajime accepted all he could, hollowing his cheeks and breathing through his nose. Tooru watched as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and a strip of drool ran down his jaw. He looked sinful. Hajime slid down the hand that was masturbating him to his sack, and squeezed it gently.

“Ha-Hajime!” Tooru tried to pull him away but Hajime was determined not to let that opportunity pass.

Tooru fell over the cliff with a broken whimper, his whole body shuddering in pleasure. Hajime had pulled out to the tip, in order to taste him correctly, and he felt Tooru’s cock twitching between his lips before he spilled right on his tongue. Hajime kept all the cum in his mouth until Tooru was dry, only swallowing then. He sucked on his head a bit more till Tooru shivered in overstimulation.

Tooru lent him a hand to help him stand up and kissed him, savoring himself on his tongue. It wasn’t bad. He definitely had to return the favor. He broke the contact and lowered his gaze between their bodies, where Hajime’s hard cock stood defiant. Tooru grinned. 

“Need some help over there?”

Hajime kissed him again and wrapped his fingers around his own cock. After two strokes, he was cumming right on Tooru’s hipbone. Tooru looked down a bit perplexed and Hajime blushed.

“Sorry…”

“My my Iwa-chan, you really liked sucking me off, didn’t you?” Tooru laughed.

“Shut up and hand me the soap.”

* * *

They were supposed to go for a walk that afternoon, so Hajime could enjoy the summer a bit more before returning to the cold and depressing Irvine winter, but due to recent events, they changed their plans.

After the shower they went back to their usual bickering without talking about what they had done -super healthy, yeah. The only moment when they had brought it up had been at lunch. It had been inevitable. Hajime was sitting at the table and when Tooru had joined him after carrying the bowl with _arroz tres delicias_ he had jumped on his seat.

“Are you okay?” Hajime frowned.

“Y-yes. Well, it’s…” Tooru’s face reddened quickly, and Hajime’s own followed once he understood.

“Oh. Sorry, Tooru, I-”

“Don’t worry, I’m okay.” He smiled in reassurance. “It just stings a little…”

“Wait.” Hajime stood up and took one cushion from the couch. He placed it on Tooru’s chair and watched as he sat down.“Better?”

“Yeah, quite.” Hajime returned to his place in front of him and covered his face with his hands.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry Tooru. I shouldn’t have-”

“Stop it, would you?” Tooru slammed his glass on the table and looked at him with a serious expression. “You didn’t force me, Hajime.” So many things laid behind that sentence. “I wanted it too. I wanted it last night, I wanted it this morning and I’ve wanted it in the shower. So don’t apologize!” Tooru’s face had turned redder and redder as he spoke. He lowered his gaze to his bowl of rice and took a deep breath, trying to compose himself.

“Okay…” Hajime mumbled, cheeks covered with a light pink dust. He didn’t know what else to say so he just began eating, unaware of the furtive glances Tooru was giving him.

They had spent the evening cuddled up on the couch watching shitty movies and the latest episode of Tooru’s favorite _telenovela_. Hajime didn’t understand a thing but Tooru was a great translator.

They had a simple dinner and now they were tangled up again in Tooru’s bed. It was his time to be the little spoon and he was discovering that he preferred to have Hajime in his arms instead of pressed against his back. Not that he was gonna have Hajime in his bed much longer, as his mind liked to remember him. It was their last night together, after all. Tooru thought they should be busy making it memorable, right?

As if Hajime could read his mind, he moved closer to Tooru, pressing his not subtle hard cock on his butt. Tooru’s lips curled up in a smug smile and he grinded his hips back, rubbing against Hajime. Tooru felt in his nape the air that left Hajime’s mouth in the form of a soft whimper and turned his head, grinning. Hajime was blushing, and Tooru didn’t find it adorable, not at all.

“W-we don’t have to do anything, just ignore it.” He stuttered. “It’ll go away.”

But Tooru didn’t want it to go away, didn’t want _him_ to go away. He licked his lips before closing his eyes and leaning forward to kiss him. Hajime accepted him gladly with a low hum and Tooru took the hand that was resting on his waist and placed it on his crotch. Hajime didn’t think twice before grabbing Tooru over his underwear and stroking him, feeling him growing under his palm.

“Hajime, I want you.” Tooru whispered over his lips. There was longing, yearning, an _I love you_ hidden under those four words. He didn’t know if Hajime could find it, he didn’t know if he’d mind.

“You sure?”

Tooru was nodding even before he finished the question. Hajime kissed him again, shifting their positions on the bed so he could find himself between Tooru’s long legs one more night. His hands rested on the sides of Tooru’s head, who was tugging at his shirt insistently, a silent complaint that there were too many clothes between them.

Hajime laughed and sat up, pulling it over his head at the same time as Tooru removed his. They threw both garments aside and Hajime attacked his mouth again, without missing the hunger that laid on Tooru’s eyes, for sure a reflection of Hajime’s. Tooru’s hands ran to his hair, where he pulled as he pleased, drawing out deep growls from his throat that intertwined with his own each time Hajime bit his bottom lip.

They began rolling their hips against each other, drinking the noises coming from their throats greedily. Tooru put one leg around Hajime’s lower back and nailed his heel there, urging him to speed up. Hajime smirked and swirled his tongue with Tooru’s before letting go. He took Tooru’s chin and tilted his head, giving himself more access to that long neck full of tiny purple marks. Hajime licked his lips before sinking his teeth in his porcelain skin, making Tooru moan sinfully. 

The rhythm of the rocking of their hips increased and the tightness of their underwear became unbearable, so Hajime slid down Tooru’s body, pecking and caressing every single corner but without stopping much. Once he got to the edge of his briefs, he wasted no time and yanked them down his legs, leaving Tooru exposed for him. Hajime’s mouth watered.

“Touch yourself.” His rough voice commanded and Tooru happily complied, wrapping his slender fingers around his erection.

He pumped himself slowly, watching as Hajime stood up and undressed himself, revealing that beautiful slightly-wider-than-average cock that made Tooru tremble so easily. His eyes followed him around the room, on his way to the nightstand where they had put the lube back after that morning. The memory of Hajime running to the bedroom to get that glorious bottle made him arch his back and spread his legs in anticipation, increasing the rhythm of his wrist.

Hajime looked at him and grinned, bending down to get a condom from his suitcase. He climbed on the bed and sat on his heels between his legs. He ripped the blue package and rolled the condom over his cock. Then, he opened the lube and began coating his fingers, his eyes fixed on the movement of Tooru’s hand and the rocking of his hips. His gaze went up until he found Tooru staring at him, biting his bottom lip and breathing heavily. Hajime flashed him a smug smile.

“I thought you wanted me, are you gonna cum without me?” Tooru grinned at him.

“Probably, if you keep taking this lo-oh!” His last word morphed into a whimper when Hajime thrusted his middle finger inside him. He began pushing in and out at a steady quick pace, relishing the way Tooru’s body squirmed and his hand copied Hajime’s rhythm.

“What were you saying?”

“Hurry.” Tooru swallowed loudly.

Hajime chuckled and obeyed, pressing another finger against his rim and pushing it in. His eyes wandered from Tooru’s entrance to his face, searching for any sign of discomfort, but he only found bliss. Hajime increased his pace, scissoring his fingers to stretch him properly. Tooru felt little-to-no burn so he began rolling his hips forward. Hajime stopped the movement of his wrist and watched Tooru fucking himself on his fingers, with parted lips and head thrown back completing that gorgeous sight.

It only took Tooru one hard glance for Hajime to understand that he had to keep moving. He bit his bottom lip and curled his fingers inside, trying to find that sweet spot that would make him see stars. Hajime grinned when Tooru arched his back and his body trembled, and kept pressing there, loving the way Tooru had to stop touching himself and gripped the sheets instead. 

Hajime decided he had teased him long enough and pulled them out, ready to insert three, but Tooru sat up slightly to grab his wrist.

“I’m ready Hajime, do it.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” Tooru smiled and looked at him through heavy eyelids.

“You won’t. _Please_.”

Hajime considered himself a strong willed man, but no one could disobey Tooru when he presented himself like _that_. Legs spread, hole wet with lube, eyes filled with lust and begging. Hajime grunted and grabbed his cock, lining it up with his entrance. He looked up to Tooru, who looked back at him licking his lips.

Hajime leaned forward to rest on his forearms and kissed him, and then he sank inside slowly, feeling Tooru opening for him, hugging him so warmly, so tightly, so perfectly. Hajime felt his heart about to explode in his chest and had to remind himself, not for the first time that day, that _it meant nothing_. Tooru sighed when he bottomed out and Hajime buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

“Let me know when.”

Tooru nodded and put his hands around his shoulders. He barely felt any burning, but it was still a little bit overwhelming. He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths. He felt Hajime’s lips peppering his face with light kisses and one of his hands caressing his side. He wanted to cry. Instead, he crossed his legs around his lower back, determined to take everything he could.

“Move…”

Hajime pressed their foreheads together and pulled back completely, leaving only his tip inside. He kissed him as he thrusted in with a swift motion. Tooru dug his nails into his shoulders and moaned into his mouth.

Hajime began rolling his hips with a slow and deep pace for as long as he could. Which meant until Tooru, with that trademark impatience of his, uncrossed his legs, dug his heels into the mattress and pushed against him. Hajime smiled.

“So eager, aren’t you?”

There was something in his voice that made Tooru’s heart stop. Amusement? Adoration? Love?

_Don’t, Tooru. You can’t think that. Don’t do that to yourself._

Hajime sped up his thrusts, with one hand gripping his waist to keep him stable. Tooru crossed his legs again on his back, wanting to feel him deeper. They were panting, mouths parted, breathing each other’s gasps. Hajime rammed into Tooru and felt his muscles clenching around him. He couldn’t help the deep moan that left his throat as he pushed out from the tight embrace.

“Tooru…”

“Hajime…”

It had been in that same bed they had pronounced those names again after _years_ , but it had been so different then. Tooru wondered if it was when everything changed. 

Hajime slid a hand between their bodies and began pumping his cock with a swift motion. Tooru tightened the grip of his legs around his back and pulled his hair with the hand that wasn’t clawing at his bicep. Hajime bit his neck and slammed deeper inside Tooru, who closed his mouth shut so as not to let the high pitched whine leave his throat. Hajime slowed down his movements and looked at him.

“Don’t. I wanna hear all of you.” He sped up once again the rhythm of his hips and hand. With a well angled thrust at his prostate at the same time his thumb rubbed the head of his cock, Hajime got Tooru to give him his lewdest moan that night. “Fuck, just like that…”

“Hajime…”

Tooru was in extasis, losing his mind, at the edge of the cliff. A few tears appeared in his eyes. And then he felt lips over his eyelids, and a thumb on his cheek. Hajime wiped away the tears not even Tooru had realized had fallen. He opened his eyes, staring straight at Hajime’s concerned frown, and Tooru smiled. _I’m okay_ , it said, which Hajime understood.

Hajime moved, searching for his prostate with each thrust. After a few tries he found the position with which he could hit that sweet _sweet_ spot everytime, reducing Tooru to a whining wailing mess. Hajime didn’t know how much he could last hearing him, seeing his face contorted with the pleasure he and no one else had given him. No one else had seen Tooru like that. And no one else would if it depended only on him. Possessiveness ran through his blood and forced him to sink his teeth on his collarbone.

The movement of his wrist sped up, and Hajime rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock. Tooru screamed and arched his back. His nails scratched Hajime’s shoulders, his heels dug harder in his back, his cock twitched and splattered white on his chest, and Hajime came hard inside of him.

Their breathings were faltering, and Hajime collapsed a bit on top of him, pressing their faces together. Tooru caressed Hajime’s back as they stared at each other. Tooru rolled his head to the side, feeling vulnerable under such an intense look and Hajime took this opportunity to kiss his neck as he pulled out. Tooru sighed and uncrossed his legs, letting him sit on his heels.

Hajime unrolled the used condom and tied it before throwing it to the floor. Tooru scrunched up his nose.

“Gross.” Hajime rolled his eyes and let out a deep laugh.

“Got it.”

Hajime stood up and took the dirty item he had thrown so unceremoniously to Tooru’s floor and walked to the bathroom. He stepped on the button that opened the trash can and blushed slightly when he saw the other two condoms they had used laying there. They had done it three times. Four, if they counted the blowjob in the shower. They shouldn’t have gotten that far. He shook his head and threw the condom away.

He opened one of the drawers under the sink and grabbed a towel. He got it soaking wet and returned to the bedroom, where he positioned once again between Tooru’s legs.

“I-I can do it, you know?” Tooru blushed to the tip of his ears.

“I know.”

But Hajime didn’t hand him the towel. He simply smiled, and Tooru felt the soft cloth against his skin, cleaning any trace of the lewd activities they had just completed. Tooru watched as Hajime moved over his body slowly, with a small frown on his face. He couldn’t help but think how handsome he looked.

Once he finished, Hajime stood up again to put the towel in the laundry bucket. Tooru stretched out on the bed and rolled until he was face down on his sheets. When Hajime returned, the new sight paralized him. The line formed by Tooru’s spine and butt and the lazy grin on his lips made him unable to control himself. He grabbed his phone and snapped a picture. Tooru raised an eyebrow and his feline grin grew bigger.

“S-Sorry.” Hajime’s face turned red, putting the phone to charge on the bedside table.

“It’s okay, Iwa-chan. I know I’m irresistible.” Tooru’s voice broke at the end of the sentence and he mentally cursed his confidence for abandoning him when he needed it.

“Do you want some water?” Tooru frowned, a bit confused, and Hajime’s cheeks reddened. “It’s just, you wanted it last night. I thought I could get you some before going to sleep…”

“Oh.”

Tooru didn’t understand why he felt so vulnerable. They’ve been fucking almost non-stop for twenty-four hours, he shouldn’t feel like that. He _couldn’t_. He shook his head in denial and Hajime hummed. He climbed on the bed again, ready to spoon Tooru, but he laid on his side and raised his arm, looking at Hajime with an expression that made his intentions clear.

Hajime smiled and ran to occupy his space with his back pressed against Tooru’s chest. Their legs laced together and Tooru rested one hand on his chest, right over his heart. He felt its steady beating, quickly synching with his own.

“How do you feel?” Hajime whispered.

“Tired, sleepy…”

Hajime laughed and Tooru felt his chest vibrating under the palm of his hand. Morpheo’s land was ready for them, but Tooru didn’t want to go yet. That was their last night together, and he wanted to treasure it for as long as he could. He wanted to burn into his memory the sensation of having Hajime in his arms, of the heat emanating from his body, the sound of his breathing, the light pulse of his heart… He wanted it all.

Tooru felt a heavy weight on his chest. He was on borrowed time -had been those two weeks. The next evening, Hajime would take a plane back to Irvine and they wouldn’t see each other until who knows when and he’d meet someone and he’d fall in love and-

Hajime shifted closer to him and Tooru gulped. Could have he felt his muscles tensing and the sob stuck in his throat? When he was about to panic, Hajime snored. His lips curled up into a soft smile and he couldn’t help but press a soft kiss in the crook of his neck before hiding his face there.

Tooru had no idea how he was gonna be able to sleep alone again.

* * *

So, they had managed to last all morning without fucking against any surface. It was good, it was progress. Back to just friends. _Great_.

Hajime was in the bedroom packing his suitcase while Tooru set the table with nothing on except from his old sports shorts. The amount of clothes they had been wearing for those two weeks had been decreasing, not that one of them would complain.

Tooru checked the clock on his wall. There were so few hours left together… He sighed. They should make good use of them. Maybe a movie?

Tooru was so in his world that his hand missed the table and the fork fell on the floor. He cursed and put the rest of the objects in his place before bending down to get it, at the same time as Hajime walked into the living room. Tooru heard his steps stopping a few meters from him.

“We can eat whenever you want.” Tooru stood up and left the fork on the table. “The food is ready, I’ll go get-”

Tooru had turned around and found Hajime shamelessly staring at his butt, with all his blood in his face. Well, not all of it. Tooru raised an eyebrow watching the tent in the front of his sweatpants.

“Iwa-chan?” The aforementioned looked up and blinked a couple times.

“Sorry! Sorry. You were saying?”

Hajime looked startled and terrified, scared of doing the wrong move. Tooru felt the temperature of the room rising, the tension engulfing them, the blood of his body focusing between his legs.

_Okay, one last time_

The universe was giving him a last chance to enjoy Hajime and he wasn’t gonna waste it. Tooru’s mouth formed a silent “o”. Then, he grinned and turned at the table, hands shaking with expectation as he set aside some things to be comfortable.

“I forgot.” Hajime gulped watching Tooru bent over and turned his head grinning. “You put me like this the first night, you must enjoy the view, right Iwa-chan?”

_Hajime, don’t do it. Don’t. do. it. You’ve fucked things up enough already, don’t go over there. All this means nothing for him, just… practice? It’s just a game. You better sto- NO! What are you doing? Stop walking! Nononono, don’t grab his butt, don’t rub yourself against him. Shit, Tooru, please stop whining… Okay, I give up._

It seemed like Hajime had already packed his willpower and self-control because two seconds later he was grinding his hips against Tooru while holding his chin, forcing him to turn his head and take his tongue in his mouth.

“Wait here.” A string of saliva connected their mouths while he said that, only broke by the eagerness with which Tooru nodded.

His eyes were full of lust and Hajime’s cock throbbed in his pants. With his last bit of reason, Hajime turned away from Tooru and walked to the bedroom to get the lube and condoms. When he returned, Tooru hadn’t moved; he was propped on his elbows and looking straight ahead.

Hajime put the items next to him and before Tooru could react, he slid his under the elastic band of his shorts and yanked them down with a swift motion. Tooru gasped and his cheeks covered with an intense shade of red. He wasn’t expecting that, but recovered quickly. He wiggled his hips under the attentive stare of Hajime, who palmed himself over his clothes. Tooru turned his head with an arched eyebrow and a teasing grin on his lips.

“Like what you see?”

Hajime growled. He gripped Tooru’s hips and forced him to stop moving. His hand lowered down his skin until they grabbed his ass cheeks. Hajime squeezed them a couple times, appreciating the little whimper that left Tooru’s mouth, before spreading them open. Hajime whined, and his cock became impossibly harder at the sight of the puckered rim that had welcomed him that weekend.

Tooru should feel exposed like that. Embarrassed, nervous… But he didn’t. He only felt his skin burning wherever Hajime touched him, his fingerprints digging in his muscles. Tooru heard him cursing under his breath before stopping his touches and grabbing the bottle of lube. Hajime opened the bottle and dropped the liquid directly on his entrance. Tooru’s body squirmed at the feeling of the coldness and he was about to complain when Hajime began touching him, warming and spreading the lube.

Without a warning, Hajime thrusted one finger to the knuckle, drawing out a moan from Tooru. He kept pulling in and out without stopping, faster than he had gone that weekend. Tooru gasped when he felt a second digit being inserted roughly. His body tensed and Hajime leaned down to press a soft kiss between his shoulder blades, caressing his side with his free hand. He curled his fingers against his prostate and Tooru whined.

“Good?” Hajime breathed into the back of his neck.

Tooru nodded eagerly and Hajime started moving his wrist again. He got up and locked his eyes in Tooru’s rim. He scissored his fingers and marveled in the way his entrance opened without much resistance. Hajime bit his bottom lip to not let out the moan stuck in his throat at the thought of how good his cock was gonna look breaking in.

Hajime kept stretching him, drinking the soft noises Tooru made every time he rubbed his prostate. Hajime could tell he was becoming impatient by the way he had begun moving his hips against him, and for once, Hajime felt the same.

He withdrew his hand from Tooru’s insides and pushed his pants down only enough to free his cock. He picked up the condom and ripped the package with the help of his teeth. He rolled it over his length and lined himself up with Tooru. Hajime pressed in slightly, only the tip entering him, but enough for Tooru to whimper.

“Look at me.” Hajime put his hands on his waist. “Tooru, look at me while I enter you.”

There was no way Hajime was gonna miss his face. Tooru propped on his elbows on the table and looked behind him. His cock throbbed seeing Hajime towering over him, with blushed cheeks and dark eyes full of desire. Hajime pushed in slowly, watching him carefully. Tooru’s eyebrows furrowed, and his lips parted, letting out a gasp that turned into a whine. When Hajime bottomed out, Tooru turned his head to the front again due to the tension on his neck.

“Relax, breathe…”

Hajime wandered his hands through Tooru’s back while he adjusted, admiring the broadness of his back in contrast with his slim waist. A wonderful and powerful triangle completely at his mercy. Hajime pressed his chest completely against Tooru and slid his hands around his waist. He sank his teeth on his dorsal at the same time he pulled out almost completely before thrusting in.

Tooru dug his nails on the table and moaned. The stretch felt _good_. He wasn’t hurting at all. Apparently, the incessant banging those days had gotten him used to Hajime. Tooru grinned and clenched his muscles -a little trick he was finding out he loved. Hajime growled and increased his pace a bit. He rocked his hips relentlessly, making Tooru whimper each time he hit his spot.

“You take me so well.” Hajime whined. “Feels so good inside you…”

Their brains weren’t working anymore. Any possible reasoning about how they shouldn’t be doing that, how much they were going to suffer after, overcame by lust. Every pore of their bodies exuding desire.

“Hajime, faster!”

Hajime didn’t think twice. He detached from Tooru’s back and grabbed his hips with all his strength, thumbs digging in his Venus dimples. Tooru dug his nails on the table, using all his force to keep himself steady each time Hajime pushed forward. He was in heaven. With that posture, Hajime reached deeper than he ever had _and_ hit his prostate regularly.

“Gonna make you remember this, gonna make you feel me inside with every step you take…” Hajime grunted, as he sped up his thrusts and his breathing became heavier. Tooru couldn’t do anything but scream. “Fuck Tooru, you love this, right? You look so good like this…”

Hajime was going crazy with the sight of Tooru’s arched back and his forehead resting on the table, while his hands gripped its edges and his throat let out those lewd moans that were driving Hajime over the cliff. But he was determined to give Tooru his orgasm before.

Hajime slowed down his movements to search for his prostate, which wasn’t hard with how turned on Tooru was. Hajime grinned and angled himself better so he could hit it non-stop.

“Come on Tooru, be good, cum for me.”

Tooru rolled his eyes, lips parted and drool falling to the wooden surface. He felt his cock throbbing, unattended, about to burst. He briefly wondered if he could cum untouched, but he didn’t have the patience to find it out. He needed the pressure to disappear. Tooru wrapped his fingers around him and after one single pump he was cumming all over his floor. Hajime fucked him through his orgasm, but when the high went down, it was too much.

“Hajime… sensitive…” Tooru managed to wail between whimpers. 

Hajime heard him and pulled out. He removed the condom and began stroking himself. The sight of Tooru’s puffy rim gaping around nothing pushed him over the edge, and white thick stripes came out of him, staining Tooru’s lower back and butt. Tooru gasped, not expecting it, and turned his head to stare at Hajime with an amused look.

“S-sorry…” Hajime panted.

He blushed till the tips of his ears and Tooru burst out laughing, still a little bit out of air. His hair was completely disheveled and the sweat had made his face shiny. Hajime knew he was going to jerk off to that image forever.

“I-I can’t move…” Tooru muttered, chuckling.

“What?”

“I said I can’t move, Iwa-chan. And I’d like to go to the shower, you know?” Tooru grinned. “To clean the mess you made.”

Hajime thought he couldn’t blush any harder, but he was wrong. He coughed a couple times, a bit embarrassed, while Tooru kept laughing softly at him.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

Tooru followed his figure as he disappeared into the bedroom. Suddenly, despite the high temperatures and his own body heat, he felt cold. Alone in his living room, all the depressing thoughts that Hajime had managed to keep at bay with his touches resurfaced. This had been just a one -four- time thing. He didn’t feel the same as Tooru. He was just helping him because, what are best friends for, huh?

Hajime came back smiling. He had changed his shorts and was carrying a wet towel. Instead of standing behind him, he stood by his side and with his free hand he put a lock of Tooru’s hair behind his ear before leaning down and kissing him. Tooru’s heart melted. Hajime cleaned him with gentle touches and then he kneeled behind him. He grabbed Tooru’s pants that had remained around his ankles and pulled them up. Tooru wanted to think he hadn’t imagined the care with which his thumbs had caressed his legs.

When he was dressed again, Hajime slightly bit his right ass cheek, surprising Tooru whose face became as red as a tomato.

“I like your butt.” Hajime stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tooru gulped and tried to make a teasing remark. Key word: tried. If only his voice hadn’t faltered… 

“I-I’m aware.” Hajime laughed.

“Can you stand up?”

“Y-yes. It’s the legs that I can’t move.” Tooru bent backwards, standing up with one hand still leaning on the table. Hajime shook his head smiling.

“Wait, let me help you.” Hajime slid one arm around his waist and then crouched to slide the other under his knees. “Hold on.”

Tooru widened his eyes when he realized what Hajime was trying to do but he obeyed. He put his arms around Hajime’s neck and a second later he was being lifted off the ground. Tooru blushed and let Hajime take him to the couch, where he gently laid him. Tooru’s heart was beating really fast and Hajime’s face was too close, his eyes focused on his lips. Tooru gulped. He had to recover quickly.

“Wow, you’re so strong Iwa-chan, carrying me bridal style. Finally, all those hours at the gym had paid off, huh?” Hajime rolled his eyes as his mouth formed a small smile.

“Are you okay?” Tooru’s heart missed a beat when Hajime caressed his cheek with his thumb.

“Yeah… Just give me five minutes.” Hajime grinned.

“Guess I finally wrecked you.” Tooru blushed and grabbed a cushion to cover his face while Hajime chuckled. Then, he pressed his mouth against the spot where Tooru’s would be and stood up. “Get some rest, I’ll go heat up the spaghettis.”

Tooru waited until he heard the microwave being opened to reveal his blushed face. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to kill them.

* * *

“Well, this is it.”

“This is it.”

“Let me know when you get there.”

“Of course.” Hajime smiled and rolled his eyes.

“I’ll call Susan if you don’t.” Tooru cocked an eyebrow. “And I’ll tell her to hit you. She’s strong.”

“Don’t need to threaten me, it was just one time! I texted you after the wedding, didn’t I?”

“Okay, fiiiiine.” Tooru sighed exasperatedly.

Hajime burst out laughing and Tooru joined him. They were standing a couple steps away from the security check. Only minutes left together. Tooru’s fingers were fidgeting. What was the correct way to say goodbye to your best friend who you loved and with whom you had sex for the first time after a night out and kept fucking continuously for two days? A hug? A pat on the butt?

“Tooru.”

Hajime broke his train of thought. He had taken a step forward, and his green eyes were locked on his lips. Tooru’s cheeks were covered in red.

“I-I hope you’ve liked spending two weeks in San Juan…” _With me._ He knew he didn’t need to say it. Hajime flashed him a tender smile.

“Yeah, I’ve loved it.”

Tooru couldn’t help it and closed the distance that separated them. His arms slid around Hajime’s waist at the same time he put his hands on Tooru’s neck. It felt different than the other times they had kissed, more intimate despite being in a public space. Usually, their kisses had been followed by eager hands tearing clothes apart or touches destined to draw out the most sinful noises from their throats, but not that time. Tooru felt Hajime’s tongue shyly exploring his mouth, licking his palate. He couldn’t do it.

Tooru tried to step back and break the contact but one quick hand to his nape prevented him from moving.

_I’m sorry Tooru, I want to be selfish. Just a bit longer…_

Hajime put his other hand on his back, to draw him as close as possible. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and the whine that escaped from Tooru’s throat made him smile. The small crowd around them whistled but they weren’t listening. Tooru felt his heart beating on his ears and his legs trembling when Hajime sucked his bottom lip before letting him go.

Hajime cupped his face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. Tooru grabbed Hajime’s wrists and took a deep breath, trying to enjoy that last moment together, to elongate it as much as possible. Hajime’s thumbs caressed his cheeks, and he stared at him with such intensity that Tooru couldn’t help but wonder if he wasn’t the only one with words stuck in the throat. Hajime opened his mouth.

“Tooru, I…” _Say it. Please Hajime, say it._ “I gotta go.”

Tooru’s heart was _screaming_. If Hajime didn’t say it, he would. He had to.

_Speak up, you coward!_

Tooru saw in slow motion as Hajime stepped back, grabbed his bag, and with a last tender smile directed at him, turned around walking to the guard asking for his passport. Once he passed the security check, he turned again and waved at him. Tooru remained paralyzed. Hajime’s smile crooked a bit. He shook his head and disappeared behind a corner.

“Iwa-chan!”

Tooru covered his mouth with his hand. Did that high - _high_ \- pitched sound really come from him? After a few seconds, Hajime reappeared in his field of vision, with an arched eyebrow and a cocky smile.

_Tell him, tell him, tell him._

The words were in his brain but he couldn’t let them out. The way Hajime smiled at him, looked at him, touched him, kissed him… It all had to mean something, right? But fear is a powerful enemy, and Tooru wouldn’t risk Hajime’s friendship for anything.

“S-see you!” Hajime’s smile grew bigger, and if Tooru would have been closer he’d have seen the love in his eyes.

“See you soon, Tooru!”

On the taxi ride back home, Tooru couldn’t help but smile like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comment your thoughts! Thanks :)


End file.
